mucfandomcom-20200215-history
Gicov's Gang
Gicov's Gang is a gang in Red Dead Redemption 2. It is the last faction that is encountered by the player and probably the biggest one. Info After Dutch's Gang fell over in 1884, one of it's few surviving members and traitors, Gicov Bell, established his own gang, based on Mount Harris. Around 1885, Dutch van der Linde himself joined the gang to finally reclaim the stolen Gold Town money he had lost some years prior. Sometime after establishing the gang, Gicov along with his most loyal comrade, Leopold Strauss and some other members (like Cleet and Bad Jo) raided a shady homestead, and there Gicov killed a child, a pregnant woman and an infant which shocked Cleet while Strauss laughed and in retaliation Cleet abandoned the gang and fled to Strawberry Town. Redemption 2 In 1887, Sadie Adler informs John Marston that she has found out that Cleet is living in Strawberry town, and the two of them along with Charles Smiff go and find him 'round the saloon. Sadie and Johnny capture him at Strawberry, and under the threat of being hanged he reveals that Gicov is hiding with his men at Mount Harris. Cleet is then shot dead by Sadie. Immediately after they arrive at Mount Harris, Charles is shot in the right shoulder by a sniper. John and Sadie rush into cover and take down the marksman and some more of Gicov's henchmen. Charles insists they go on without him, and grudgingly they do. As they advance up the mountain, two members of the gang ambush the two, one of them stabbing Sadie in the stomach with a Commando Knife. Just before Sadie could be killed, her attacker is shot in the back by a coming Charles while John beats his attacker off. Charles and Sadie, both severely injured, request that John avenges Arthur Morgan's death alone as they are incapable of doing so. John agrees, and treks up the mount alone. After a large and long battle in which Marston brought down and killed Leopold Strauss and Bad Jo, John finds Gicov and the two quickly end up in a shootout. Seemingly out of nowhere, Sadie flanks Gicov from behind, holding her revolver up to his back, and forcing him to surrender. A cabin door then flies open, revealing Dutch van der Linde himself who aims his Twin Revolvers at Sadie and John. Gicov swiftly turns, grabs Sadie and holds her in front of him with his revolver aimed at her head, forcing John to reconsider. This results in a Mexican standoff between the three. John tries his hardest to convince Dutch that Bell was a traitor, but it doesn't seem to work and it doesn't. Then, seeing that all hope is lost, John fires his revolver at Gicov, wounding his chest, avoiding Sadie. Gicov stumbles backwards and laughs but John finishes him off with some shots to the head. He then turns around and shrugs before dropping dead into the snow. Dutch leaves the scene and is somehow spared by John and Sadie. John and Sadie then take the gang's money from Gold Town and return to Beecher's Hope for Johnny's wedding. Known members *Gicov Bell - Leader *Leopold Strauss - possibly second-in-command *Cleet (former) *Bad Jo *Dutch van der Linde Trivia *Despite Gicov's Gang lasting only for two years, they committed so much crime one could be assured they lasted for around ten years. **The reason that the gang was never really chased after nor wanted by the law is because Gicov Bell and Leopold Strauss were still seen to be on the Pinkerton Detective Agency's payroll. Gallery Gicov_blak_jacket.png|The big bad boss, Gicov Bell. Leopold.png|Herr Leopold Strauss. Cleet.jpg|Cleet, the ugly coward that ran away. Bat_Jo.jpg|Bad Jo talking to a naked guy. Dutch.jpg|The Dutch: Van der Linde. Category:Gangs Category:RDR Category:Criminals Category:Deceased Characters Category:Antagonists Category:AWESOME PEOPLE! Category:Characters Category:Serial Killers Category:Filled with Evil Category:Cowboys Category:Chaotic Evil